


stick with me (I'll stay strong with ya)

by spinoffprotagonist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (little to no world-building though), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Confessions, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, or well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinoffprotagonist/pseuds/spinoffprotagonist
Summary: Well, nothing like a zombie apocalypse to get Osamu to have the courage to finally do something about those feelings buried in his chest.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	stick with me (I'll stay strong with ya)

Well, nothing like a zombie apocalypse to get Osamu to have the courage to finally do something about those feelings buried in his chest. Even though he'd never thought it would be in a situation where‒ where‒

"Osamu," Kita said softly, those calm golden eyes searching his. "We're gonna go now. Find the boat to leave this place, and come back when it's all over to find the rest of em, alright?"

They both knew escape was a slim chance, and coming back an even slimmer chance. To find the others? Nigh impossible. However, Kita uttered it with such certainty that, in that moment, Osamu had a flicker of hope. "Okay. Okay, Kita-san. I just‒ I'm worried 'bout 'Tsumu."

There were many more unvoiced fears that came with that mere confession, but Kita seemed to understand anyway.

"Once we're safe, we'll be in the best position to help him." Kita reached for Osamu's hands, gathering his fingers in his own, pressing their palms together so that warmth was shared across the point of contact. "All we can do is hold on. Can ya stay strong with me, Osamu?"

If it had been before any of this, Osamu might've blushed, stuttered or simply remained speechless. Right now, however, he was so tired, and _helpless_ , and all he wanted was to make sure Kita was safe, too. "Of course, Kita-san."

They might be about to die. They both looked like they've been through hell, the place _below_ hell, and all the way back. Osamu hadn't seen his own reflection, but Kita's face had hollowed out scarily, pale hair smudged with dirt, the Inarizaki jersey reduced to tatters. Still, he looked resolute. Unshakeable, even as his lips trembled with cold.

"Kita-san," Osamu murmured. Kita blinked slowly, and then seemed to realise that their hands were still joined. Before Kita could let go, Osamu leaned forward and gently touched his lips to Kita's cheek.

"Sorry," he whispered into Kita's ear, a few still seconds later, and started to pull his hands away. "I had to. In case‒ "

Kita's hands tightened around Osamu's. "Osamu," Kita said, shakily, calm golden eyes searching his, except there was a liquid sheen in Kita's gaze that Osamu had only ever seen once before, when Kita had received the jersey he was wearing right now, marked with #1 on the front and back.

He screwed up. He screwed up. "I really am sorry, Kita-san‒ "

Kita pulled Osamu closer and kissed him on the mouth. It would've been awful, since both their lips were cracked and bleeding, and their faces were filthy with grime, but right now all Osamu felt was relief, the weariness and anxiety bundled in his stomach finally beginning to unknot.

" _Don’t_ apologise." Kita sniffed, and was he crying? He brushed a thumb over Osamu's lip slowly, and smiled faintly, a beacon in this hellscape they’d been thrown in. "Ya said yer gonna be strong with me. Don’t go ‘round backin’ out on me now.”

Osamu sighed, and smiled back. “Of course not. I’ll stick with ya till the end, Kita-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble just to get the osakita brainworms outta my head, which is why there's barely any world-building here lol
> 
> atsumu may or may not be d-worded here, it's up to you to decide >:)


End file.
